<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橘剑/恋爱中的男人 by AndreaC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091343">橘剑/恋爱中的男人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaC/pseuds/AndreaC'>AndreaC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaC/pseuds/AndreaC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>剑崎想帮前辈缓解压力。TV24</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>橘剑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>橘剑/恋爱中的男人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“橘前辈，请用。”</p><p>听到从背后传来的声音时，橘朔也正用扳手掰开升级中的漆黑獠牙的一块外壳。这一分神，专注于手头事项时丝毫未觉察到的疲倦感一口气从肢端涌上，令他不由长舒一口气。几小时以来，他在检查内部构造时一直保持着半蹲姿势，而现在稍一活动，腿部肌肉积累的酸痛感就确切地传导了上来。在这时传来的咖啡略带苦味的温热芳香，实在纾解了他在相当程度上绷紧了的神经。转头看时，果然是共事的后辈剑崎端来了两只马克杯，并且递来了属于自己的一只。暂且放下了手上的工具，橘朔也也没摘下工作手套，便接过了剑崎的杯子，笑着说了声谢谢。即使隔着一层手套，冒出白色热气的咖啡仍拥有着令人身心愉快的温度。剑崎在靠近他的地方蹲坐下，双手捧着他自己的白色杯子。</p><p>深棕色的液体入口时，橘朔也立刻意识到这大概是速溶的类型。从十几分钟之前开始，剑崎的身影就暂时从车库消失了，说是有事出去一下。这样想来，或许他正是去附近的便利店买来了咖啡粉。既然这样，直接选择罐装咖啡岂不更快——虽然这种想法在脑海中一闪而过，橘朔也仍是觉得，或许这就是这个后辈有些孩子气的奇妙坚持吧；也算是他可爱的地方。</p><p>“还真是让人激动啊…最强的机车吗……”</p><p>橘朔也小心地把杯子暂时放在一边的地面上。大概是他在Board工作时对这项被搁置的项目有所耳闻，这时，剑崎带着有些向往的神情望着崭新机车的车身，发出了感叹。而作为原本参与者的橘朔也，更是对再度启动这一未完计划感到兴奋不已。尽管简陋的车库没有原先完备的设施、从三台机车上拉出的线路几乎阻碍人在其间行走，甚至只靠一盏甚至没有灯罩的灯照明，与Board相比条件可说是天差地别，但橘朔也仍不禁觉得，自己感受到了久未燃起的热情，简直像是回到了研究所被袭击之前的那段日子。那时，许多事情还没有到发展今天这样的地步。诸多感慨的话语到了嘴边，怎么斟酌都觉得不很妥当，最后他只是简单地回应了一句“是啊”。</p><p>“——这段时间以来，橘前辈应该一直相当辛苦吧。毕竟发生了很多变故……”</p><p>剑崎稍稍压低了声线，还带着些鼻音。像是在苦恼该如何选择恰当的语句才能不触及前辈的痛处一般，他少有地在话语的中途便陷入了沉默。就这样，他在一两分钟的时间里好几次试图张开嘴唇，都没能接下去。</p><p>我觉得，我们之间的气氛有些不寻常。橘朔也突然没来由地这样想道。也许是剑崎讲到獠牙时的笑容太过明亮，或者是他反射了廉价灯泡光亮的项链牌子太过晃眼，或者说咖啡其实有点烫嘴在舌头上留下了残留的温度，他想不出什么理由能让他忽然产生这种想法。但是，他又觉得他并不讨厌现在笼罩着车库的这种奇异的寂静。剑崎没有戴那副他常不离手的天蓝色半指手套，而手链倒是仍然束在他桡骨突出的手腕上。可是，自己又为什么要关注它？</p><p>即使是盛夏季节，深夜时分空气凝滞的车库里仍然稍带着些许凉意。橘朔也自己总是外套不离身，而只穿了一件领口处有些拉开的短袖的剑崎看上去实在是显得有点太过单薄了。而在这时，他握着陶瓷杯的双手却好像并不需要这一热源一样松开了。杯子被轻轻搁在脚边，发出清脆的敲击声。橘朔也觉得自己是疲劳过度产生了幻觉，否则他不至于看见接下来几乎不可思议的情景。剑崎腾出来的手向他靠过来。他能确定这一点，是因为他不会认错剑崎金属扳指上的黑桃图案，而它正因这一动作逐渐在他眼前放大。他的大脑一时有些空白，而就在这几秒钟的空挡上，他感觉到嘴唇上有什么薄薄的柔软的东西贴了上来。他下意识地闭上了眼睛。一侧的脸颊上则有点冰凉的触感。难道就是那个方形的扳指现在贴在他脸上吗？他僵硬地试图恢复思考，但理智并不相信这是真的。现在有点潮湿的什么的尖端开始试探性地在他干燥的嘴唇上划过，带着淡淡的苦味。正是他刚刚喝过的速溶咖啡的味道。于是他姑且想道，是剑崎吻了他。剑崎正捧着他的脸颊，尝试着拙劣的亲吻。</p><p>橘朔也开始怀疑，自己刚才喝的或许并不是咖啡而实际上是带有酒精的什么硬饮料，因为自己不知何时回应了后辈的亲吻。尽管并不比剑崎这个恋爱素人好多少，但当他伸出舌尖探进后辈温暖的口腔时，他明显感到剑崎小小地僵住了一下。意外的是，他觉得比起本应有的咖啡的苦涩，剑崎尝起来更像是有一种清新的甜味。他伸手抚上了剑崎后颈上稍长金棕发丝的梢头，手指插进后辈柔软耷拉的发间，摁着他的脑袋加深了这个吻，而剑崎只是相当顺从地从喉咙里发出低低的呜咽。他能在极近的距离上感觉到对方的呼吸正逐渐变得紊乱，并且染上了过高的温度。</p><p>分开的时候，他不出意料地看见了后辈变得通红的脸。剑崎微张的双唇间伸出深粉红色的舌尖，像是想说些什么，又像是夏天的大型犬在借此散热，或者其实两者兼有之。忽然剑崎一个激灵，挣脱了橘朔也本就并不牢固的抚摸他头发的手，低下身体从橘伸出的手臂下钻了过去。当他转头过去看时，他发现原来刚才的动静弄倒了一旁摆着的自己的陶瓷杯，里面的液体也已经漫到了两人的脚边。等到剑崎迅速摆正了它又近乎乖巧地让服帖的发丝碰触到橘朔也的手，他又面对着前辈眨着比平时更潮湿些的双眼，让后者觉得他完全像是一条乖乖蹲坐着摇着尾巴等待主人顺毛的金毛。</p><p>——我觉得，我们之间的气氛有些不寻常。刚才的想法再度浮现上来。也许这并不是错觉。正当他想为了确认这一点而打破抚摸大型犬的奇妙僵局时，剑崎有些犹豫着终于又开了口。</p><p>“要是我可以帮橘前辈舒缓一下压力的话……”</p><p>激动之下，他听起来又有些口齿不清，两手的十个指头几乎绞到了一块。橘朔也愈发质疑，两杯咖啡里是否掺了些什么迷乱心神的东西。本来他说什么都会拒绝这种越过底线的提议，但这次他却像是受了什么怪异的差使。他只是含糊地回应说，你发烧了，剑崎。</p><p> </p><p>橘朔也不知道自己为什么这么快就硬了。久未解决需求的理由有之，但他不愿细想是否还有什么别的原因。嘴唇上带着甜味的后辈半跪在他的腿间，双手生硬地扶着他逐渐膨胀起来的性器官，似乎有点不知道接下来该做什么，又或者只是有些迟疑。仅仅是剑崎的吐息和略带薄汗的手指轻微的碰触就足以使他兴奋，恐怕还不是一般的程度。终于，剑崎像是下定决心似的闭上了眼睛，把嘴唇凑近了他的分身。下一秒，湿润的黏膜包裹住阴茎粗大顶端突如其来的刺激几乎让他立刻缴械投降。剑崎的舔弄毫无章法可言，甚至好像不知道该把舌头搁到哪里才好，倒是留意着小心翼翼地不让牙齿磕碰到他。橘朔也只能看到剑崎毛茸茸的金色后脑勺在小幅摆动，便忍不住摘下手套伸手抚摸他触感实在很好的头发。后辈稍有紧张地握拢双手，用汗湿的手掌包住他的根部，同时尝试着微张嘴唇。黏糊糊的唇瓣在他完全充血挺立的性器头部蠕动着，温暖的口腔吞入了更多的部分。剑崎稍稍仰起脸时，脸颊红得简直像是真的发了烧，嘴里还含着他的阴茎，发出些意味不明的含混的声音，显然是想努力鼓动嘴唇讨好前辈。他的表情看上去认真得甚至有些可爱，而在做的事情却几乎是淫荡的。年长男人的性器尝起来想必并不好，但剑崎仍然微皱眉毛闭着眼睛，忍耐着不适感专注地舔吮着顶端分泌出的前液。橘朔也甚至能听见他吞咽时喉结滚动发出的声音。后辈正在给他口交的背德感，连同生疏却仍算得上实用的抚慰，在感官上给他带来了强烈的快感刺激。他过了许久才察觉自己正抓着剑崎的头发往下按，而剑崎只是拼命地用柔软的唇舌接纳了过于得寸进尺的器官。当他意识到应该拔出来的时候已经迟了。湿热的口腔内壁包裹着阴茎的柱身，一时难以退出，他就这样抵着剑崎的喉咙释放了出来。</p><p>“……橘前辈，有觉得好一点吗？”</p><p>橘朔也心乱如麻。自己刚刚操了后辈的嘴巴，他带着喘息的话语又意味着他在恍惚中把自己的精液咽了下去。而更糟糕的是，看着剑崎努力集中精神的表情，他感觉到他那东西又开始抬头了。剑崎显然也察觉到了这一点，看上去有些窘迫。他缓缓地眨了几下眼睛，又在无意识中舔了舔已经因为刚才的行为变得艳红的嘴唇，吞吞吐吐地试探道：“……要……要，那个，做……吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他让剑崎坐在椅子上，后辈乖巧地自己解开了皮带搭扣，双手环抱住他的脖子，又按照他的话仔细地舔湿了伸到嘴边的手指。橘朔也这才发现似乎在给自己口交时剑崎自己也起了反应，平角内裤上已经撑起了一块形状。或许是他的手指温度有些太低，指尖搭上裤边时剑崎细微地颤抖了一下。好像是为了避免他担心，剑崎摇头说没关系的，并张开了白皙修长的双腿。当橘朔也用手指抵上剑崎紧闭的穴口时，他发出呜咽声咬紧了下唇。在唾液润滑下，进入的过程并没有想象得那么困难。从剑崎嘴唇间细小的缝隙中可以听到，他在轻轻重复着自己所嘱咐的放松。看到后辈的可爱模样，橘朔也忍不住俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。剑崎起初有些讶异地做出了小小的抵抗，便很快接受了这个吻。</p><p>耐心而缓慢地加到第三根时，初次接受侵入的后穴内壁紧紧地吸附住手指，几乎难以继续活动。橘朔也尝试着稍稍弯曲指关节，却意外地听到剑崎小声发出了惊呼，开始挣扎起来。他差点没能按住剑崎的肩膀。看向对方的脸时，却发现他的双眼因泪水而变得有些湿润。再试着触碰刚才的那块略微凹陷的软肉时，剑崎拼命地摇着头，断断续续地吐出意义不明的音节，前面一直被冷落的阴茎甚至顶到了他的裤子上，顶端淌出透明的黏稠液体。看来这就是剑崎的敏感地带。橘朔也略微低下头亲吻他的颈侧，稍稍加快了手指的抽送，果不其然听到剑崎上扬的音调，好像是在含糊地说着前辈可以了。当他答应着缓缓往外抽出手指时，剑崎闷哼一声，射在了他的深色长裤上。</p><p>在首次经历前列腺高潮的强烈快感刺激下，剑崎的眼神完全涣散了，仍然尝试着眨眼把溢出来的泪水收回去。直到橘朔也凑到耳边问道“可以吗”，才取回了清醒的意识惊叫一声，茫然地点点头。于是他一手稳住对方的身体，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢没入剑崎的后穴。在顶端进入时剑崎猛地抓紧了橘朔也外套的后领，不过由于刚刚经过充分扩张，之后的过程甚至称得上顺利。尽管先前都没有经验，两人的身体却出奇地契合。橘朔也放缓呼吸，尽量不显得急迫，在后辈领口露出的皮肤上落下几个吻，并用单手抚上他颤抖着挺立起来的阴茎。他明显感到后穴因为这一动作而绞紧了。性器缓缓碾开展平内壁的皱褶，突起的血管纹路擦过软肉中间细小的缝隙。剑崎在前后夹击下再度迎来高潮，只能含混不清地喊着类似他名字的词，却本能地抬起脸来望着他，像是在讨要亲吻。在射精之前，橘朔也退出了剑崎的身体，咬上了后辈的嘴唇。他不清楚这是不是为了防止自己把想说的什么话吐露出来。</p><p> </p><p>*后来橘前辈好好地做了清理，不过还是忘了剑崎裤子膝盖处的一块咖啡印子。<br/>*特别鸣谢陪我想脑洞的老师！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>